


Secret Mate

by Giyuu_16



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giyuu_16/pseuds/Giyuu_16
Summary: Iwaizumi and Hinata have been mates since they were in middle school. They haven't told anyone because they wanted it to be a secret the only person that knows is Oikawa who accidentally walked in on them. How will the team react when they find out the Shoyo has a mate let alone is pregnant
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Omegaverae  
> -Male pregnancies  
> Disclaimer  
> \- Hinata will be a second year in the au  
> \- Might be slight smut  
> \- Does not follow the manga or show  
> \- Non of the art I have is mine it belongs to the rightful owner  
> \- I do not own these characters I am only using them for this au  
> \- Inspired by @animewhore506 on wattpad  
> \- This was originally on wattpad  
> \- I don't know if anybody else has this name for their story so if somebody does please tell me and I can change it

3rd Person Point Of View 

Hinata and Iwaizumi where getting ready for the day to head off to School (They have a place together since both parents agreed use your imagination) Hinata was putting on the plaster that hides his mark so nobody know he has a mate. He choose this because usually you get a mate at your 3rd year of Highschool and or later on and since he was marked in middle school his parents aswell as Iwaizumi's parents took precaution. This also means that none of the other Alpha's are affected by Hinata's heat he just has a sweeter scent by a tad bit so everybody thinks he is a beta.

"Hajime" Hinata called out for his mate. "Yes sweetie" answered Iwaizumi "Will we ever tell anybody we are mates?" asked Hinata out of the blue. Iwaizumi was confused on why he asked so suddenly but still answered. " Yes why so sudden?" Said a confused Iwaizumi. "Hmmm..... I just get tired of having to put on plaster and not having your scent on me it is frustrating t annoys the crap out of my omega" said Hinata plainly. "Same here my alpha wants your scent all the time but my team will keep bugging me it's so damn annoying now when they ask me about if I will ever have a mate, We will probably after High school unless something comes up also when is your next heat because my rut starts in a week I know this is sudden but I need to know." 

"My heat starts in a week also so we should probably prepare as well as I need more of your clothes and more pillows and blankets my nest is starting to be empty with your scent as well with blankets it isn't enough." Hinata said reminding him.

" Okay then we can go out later today also Shittykawa wants to hangout can he come?" asked Iwaizumi "Toruu can come as long as you two don't cause a ruckus " Hinata said as he answered the question now remembering all the time they got into play fights and arguments. " It's not my fault he starts it." Iwaizumi replied childish."Welp we need to head out before I become late and Kageyama yells at me god is he annoying" said Hinata with a puff at the end."Oh- come on at least you don't have to deal Oikawa and he always ask about you like damn no need to get into my business." said Iwaizumi "Don't act like you don't love him" said Hinata teasingly as he put on his uniform "Yeah right" said Iwaizumi back knowing he does love him like a brother. "Well I am off to go to School you better be there on time to mister" said Hinata as he was getting his keys "I will mom I love you" said Iwaizumi before he speed up to steal a kiss from Hinata "I love you to bye" said Hinata as he walked off and kissed Iwaizumi back.

Hinata drove to Karasuno because he does have his license as well as a car. (If you didn't know he is a 2nd year in this) On the way he saw fields and couples walking to their destination. He is annoyed of why he has to keep this plaster on his mark he wants others to know he has a mate and that his mate has him since he hasn't marked him yet but was planning on it soon. But he has to wait since it swells up after wards maybe during his next heat and his rut since it dies down after a week and he can put plaster on his mark like he does. Hinata was so lost in thought he already made it to School. He sighed after he got out the door it seems like he has a long day ahead of him. He walked to the club room where it was unlocked with Tanaka inside. 

"Hey Tanaka" said Hinata as he walked inside. Tanaka looked up and said"Hey Hinata my man how are you?" he said as he wanted to Start a conversation before everybody got there. " I am good tired but I am okay hopefully this day goes by fast so I can go home." said Hinata in a slightly bad mood for some reason. "You okay man you usually aren't tired." asked Tanaka in concern for his best friend. " I am fine I am just thinking to hard." said Hinata in a casual tone like he thinks like this often."No way dude do you have a crush!" yelled Tanaka hoping to get something out of him but it was cut off by Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi coming in the club room. "Oh hey guys!" yelled Tanaka, Hinata is relived because he didn't feel like talking about that. 

"Hey" said the first years plainly. "Hey Tadashi" said Hinata as they were on first name bases since they hangout alot. "Oh, Hey Shoyo" said Yamaguchi. "How are you doing?" asked Yamaguchi as he say that Hinata was not as bright. "Oh me, I am fine just thinking." said Hinata. "Like you can think." said Tsukishima sarcastically. "I hope you know beanpole I am not in a good mood and yes I can think thank you very much." snapped back Hinata. The others in the club noticed this to and decided not to test his bubbles as he doesn't get angry easily. Hinata was finished changing so he went to the gym. 

The club Point Of View

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kageyama. "I have no clue he seemed down when he was talking to me or at least annoyed he just pushed it off as he was thinking a lot." said Tanaka. The others got to the Gym. "What's up with you guys?" asked Suga as he walked in the room. "Nothing is wrong with us but something is wrong with Shrimpy he practically snapped on me." said Tsukishima. "Oh that's new" said Daichi as he was changing. "Hmmm... I can try to see what is wrong." said Suga. "Will you please I need my bro back." said Nishinoya childishly 

3rd Person Point Of View

Hinata was just doing his stretches as everybody walked in. He wasn't giving off the sunshine vibe right now it seems tense as he thinking not paying mind to anything else. "Hey bro!!" shouted Noya it seemed to bring Hinata out of his trance as he gave off sunshine aura again a relief for everybody. " Hey Noya!!" shouted back Hinata. As that was being said Coach Ukai and Takeda Sensi. "Hurry it up boys we don't have all day!" shouted Ukai 

After Practice (Because I am lazy) 

Hinata was thinking if his heat started soon he would have to take a week off of School so he has to tell Sensi. Also inform his teammates. As everybody was drinking water Hinata went to Takeda. "Takeda Sensi?" asked Hinata, Takeda jumped in surprise of his name being called. "Yes Hinata?" questioned Takeda wondering why he called his name. "May I talk to you in private real quick?" asked Hinata. "Oh, yeah hold on" said Takeda wondering why he wants to talk in private and not around everybody 'Must be serious' Thought Takeda. 

When they went outside

"Sensi in a week I have to take off of school." said Hinata as they got in private. "What for?" questioned Takeda because Hinata wasn't one to take off of School. "I am going into Heat and I can't be around strangers." said Hinata in a low voice. "Oh!" said Takeda shocked 'this must be why it is private huh, I should have remembered he is an Omega.' thought Takeda calling himself dumb of how he could forget. "Do you want to tell the team?" question Takeda "Yeah I will" said Hinata in a firm voice Takeda now doubting he actually wants to tell them. "Okay.... Oh! so will you be gone for a week right? Then I must inform you that in 2 and 1/2 months we are having a training camp and you need a parent signature to go." said Takeda just remembering. "Oh yeah about that I live on my own so will i still need it, it is okay if I do I just have to go to my mom's place." Said Hinata not wanting to drive 5 hours to get to his mom. "Oh! I guess you don't but if you can will you please." said Takeda surprised he lives on his own and not with a guardian.

When they went back in the gym

Everybody was looking at the two with curiosity as of why they left for 5 minutes. "Oh guys Hinata has something to announce." said Takeda noticing their stares. "Oh yeah guys in 1 week I will be out for a week."said Hinata like it was nothing. All around the gym there was "What!" "Huh" "Why?". "Slow down guys!" yelled Ukai. "Okay to answer your questions I am going into Heat." said Hinata. The club was left dumbfounded. "Your an omega" asked Kinoshita "Oh! Yeah I am did I never tell you guys?" questioned Hinata as he thought he told them before. "NO!" shouted the club. "Oh well surprise." said Hinata with jazz hands "Broooo you never thought to tell us!!" yelled Tanaka and Noya. " No I thought I told you guys." said Hinata truthfully. "Hmmm... I never thought if it what does your scent smell like and why aren't you botheredby other dominating scents?" questioned Suga. "To answer that my scent is blocked off I put cream on my scent gland to block it out and with the dominating scents I do get bothered but I have been used to them for awhile now that I don't as much." said Hinata, 'Oh that makes sense' thought the team. "Well if you are done with that we need to go to class" said Hinata as he looked as his phone. They all rushed to the club room to get changed.

3rd Person Point Of View (Where Iwaizumi is at also this is where we left off in the beginning after Hinata left to go to School)

Iwaizumi just pulled up to Oikawa's house it became a habit to pick him up before practice so they would get there at the same time. Iwaizumi was thinking of next week he couldn't wait to see Hinata for a whole week let alone not hear from anybody. "Iwa-chan" said none other than Oikawa who brought him out of thought. "There you are Shittykawa get in we need to go." said Iwaizumi as Oikawa was getting in the car. "No need to be rude Iwa-chan anyways how's Shoyo doing?" asked Oikawa. "He is fine next week he goes into heat ad I have my rut so I will be gone for a week." said Iwaizumi as they were driving. "That must be amazing for you wear protecting or get the pill I don't think you guys need a child I mean I would love to see your baby but you also haven;t told anybody else you guys were mates and Shoyo will be questioned a lot and that can put stress on the baby." said Oikawa as if it doesn't mean anything. Iwaizumi stopped working he couldn't process what Oikawa said his child? He couldn't wait but then again that would place stress on the baby. Iwaizumi sighed "Oh yeah before I forget Shoyo and I are going to get nest stuff and were wondering if you would come?" questioned Iwaizumi. " Of course I will I don't want anybody to get the wrong Idea of you two dating even though you are it's a secret so I will come." said Oikawa. They pulled up to the School.

"Let's go Oikawa we need to train and I need to tell the team I will be gone for a week." said Iwaizumi. "I am coming" said Oikawa as he got his bag from the car and they headed to the Club room. They saw Kindaichi and Kunimi outside the door waiting. "Early as always?" said Oikawa "yep" they responded. Oikawa unlocked the club room as they started changing. Everybody came in the room. (Also Mad dog is back) "Okay guys Iwa-chan has an announce meant to be made." said Oikawa. Every bodies head snapped in his directions. "My rut is going to be in a week so I will be gone so I need you guys to be in the best behavior especially you Oikawa and Kyotani." said Iwaizumi. "What the hell do you mean best behavior I am always on my best behavior!" yelled Kyotani. "That's what he means" said Yahaba as he smacked the back of his head.(Sorry if I spelt that wrong) "Do you have anybody helping you?" asked Matsukawa as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Yeah is anybody helping you?" this time it was Hanamaki. "No! nobody is helping and if somebody was what makes you think I'll tell you guys?" asked Iwaizumi. "I don't know it was worth a shot" said Matsukawa 

After they Practiced 

"Well it is time to go guys!" yelled Oikawa as he looked as his phone during a water break. "Hai!" yelled the team. Iwaizumi as well as Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki walked to class together. Iwaizumi still was thinking about this upcoming week and what it has in store as well as tonights shopping spear with Oikawa


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this every 2-3 days I mostly update at night. I hope you enjoy next chapter will be smut but I hae never written it before so please bear with me for it being bad and it might be small smut since I am not really comfatable writting it.

3rd Person Point of View Hinata 

Hinata was going to his class as regular (In the Au he has A's and B's) he was still fixated on later tonight will Oikawa come? He hopes so he is like a big brother to him and he is fun to be around. He also wants to update him about Iwaizumi and how everything is going between the two and just gossip he loves to tell him about his day and hangout. Hinata goes to his class like any other day raising his hand every now and then getting them correct 80% of the time. 

Time Skip To Lunch 

Hinata was going to secret garden he found near the school he asked permission from the principal to go every lunch by himself since he was taking care of it and din't want it ruined he was aloud to bring friends of course he usually brings Yachi, Kiyoko, and Yamaguchi. They were all coming today and to spill some tea. Hinata sits down in his spot on a bench while waiting for the others.He hears the bushes rustling in the distance indicating that they were here or at least some and it was all of them.

"Hey guys!" said Hinata in a happy tone. "Hey sho" the rest replied. "How are things?" asked Hinata trying to start a conversation. "They are good" "Good" they replied ( I am sorry I am use to two people convo's not like everybody so sorry if this sucks.)"How about you how are you?" asked Yamaguchi as the others where getting there food out. "I am actually good I am going shopping later with some childhood friends." said Hinata it is the truth they were friends since they were little kids. "Oh that reminds me have you found a mate yet" said Yachi teasingly, Hinata blushed at this comment but it was a light blush barely anybody could notice luck was on his side nobody else saw. "Hmmmm no I haven't how about you guys?" said Hinata lying he didn't want to but he had to. "No I haven't." said Yachi and Kiyoko. " have my eye on somebody but it is to early to start courting." said Yamaguchi surprisingly. "*gasp* no way yama has a crush" said Hinata playfully. " I am not telling who though and you can't guess." said Yamaguchi clearly not wanting to talk about it anymore. "fine" said Hinata as he shrugged his shoulders 'I really want school to be over but now I can think about Yamaguchi's crush*evil laughs*' Hinata thought. "Anyways now that he brought it up do you guys have anybody in mind!" Yachi squealed. "Oh me definitely." said Kiyoko, everybody's eyes widen in shock. "Wait you do!" squealed Yachi. "Yep I can tell who as well but you have to keep your mouth shut." said Kiyoko, we all nod our heads eagerly trying to see her crush since she isn't a person to get a crush. "Tanaka replied Kiyoko none the least everybody was shocked they didn't think that she would actually have a crush on him out of all people (I am sorry to all the Kiyoyachi shippers I still hope you like this though) They just thought he liked her because he was fond of her and because she was out right gorgeous. "Omg! really" Yamaguchi said as he was still surprised."Yes really" replied Kiyoko as she sipped her drink."Yasss you go queen he will treat you good." Hinata said happy for his bro. "He really would look at how he treats you now!" exclaimed Yachi. " I know right." replied Kiyoko. Then it hit us the bell rung it was time to go back to class then there was practice. The all rushed and got everything packed and they headed to class

After Class (Because I am a lazy piece of shit and classes are boring)

Hinata was walking to practice with Tanaka and Noya they were having small talk in between while walking. "Hey Noya are you ever going to find somebody?" asked Hinata curious since he know who Tanaka likes but not Noya he has no clue. "No I haven't found anybody." pouted Noya (Should I put asanoya in here for have somebody else like a random girl for both of them) "How about you Hinata my man." Tanaka asked with noya right behind him "Yeah Sho do you have anybody.". "No I haven't and I am still waiting till my 3rd year." said Hinata knowing that he is lying to everyone breaks his heart but he can't do anything. "aww man not even anybody caught your eye." said Noya still trying to get information. "No Noya sorry." said Hinata 'Why do we have to talk about this.' Hinata thought. They made it to the club room.

In The Club Room

Hinata went to his gym bag and got his stuff ready to get changed where he saw Suga walking over to him. "Hey Hinata" said Suga trying to get his attention. "Yes Suga-senpai?" questioned Hinata. "I just wanted to make sure you where okay since you looked down today." said Suga looking concerned for him. "Oh me, I am fine I was just thinking about things no need to worry." said Hinata showing him that he is fine. "Okay but I am going to keep my eye on you." said Suga as he walked back to get changed Hinata sweatdropped he doesn't want people looking over him.

3rd Person POV (Iwaizumi)

Iwaizumi was heading to class with all the 3rd years they all have pretty similar schedules surprisingly. They where just walking to there class room silently it wasn't awkward it was comfy silence. They went to class until it was lunch time where the whole team got together but mostly in groups of their own conversation. Iwaizumi and Oikawa was talking about what might happen when they go to the mall or store.

"Okay so we are going to the mall with Shoyo later good thing I planned to hangout with you." said Oikawa starting a conversation. "Yeah it is a good thing and thank you for coming do you plan on sleeping over or?" asked Iwaizumi. "Maybe I have to ask my mom she most likely will say yes." said Oikawa as he pulled up his phone to see if his mother would allow him. "she said yeah I can sleepover." Oikawa said as he got is response from his mother. "Okay I'll tell Shoyo we will go to your house after school to get your things." said Iwaizumi as he continued to eat. "How many blankets and pillows are you going to get Chibi-chan." said Oikawa. Iwaizumi was getting annoyed slightly he doesn't want Oikawa to pry on this so much it is exhausting and he likes to keep private. "I don't know Shittykawa we will find out later on for right now don't pry on it speaking of mates have you found anybody." said Iwaizumi trying to see if his best friend got anybody. "Me nope I probably wont for awhile." said Oikawa pouting. "Well you need to find somebody this shit is annoying where you ask about Shoyo and us." said Iwaizumi picking up his things because the bell is about to ring. The others were doing the same since they see him do it sending them the message it is time to go. They all went to class 

After School and Practice

Iwaizumi and Oikawa where walking to the car getting ready to go to Oikawa's house and go to Iwaizumi's house to meet Hinata. They were both excited to see him. "Are you ready?" asked Iwaizumi as Oikawa was getting in the car from his house to go home. "Yes Iwa-chan" replied Oikawa. 

When They Got To The House

They saw Hinata on the couch waiting for them to get there since he was notified that Oikawa was coming. Once Iwaizumi got there Hinata jumped off of the couch and jumped on Iwaizumi. Luckily Iwaizumi caught him and Hinata pulled him into a passionate kiss which he returned. "Okay lovebirds I am here you know." said Oikawa ruining the mood "Oh right Toruu is here, hello!" said Hinata excitingly."Why hello Shoyo." said Oikawa as he hugged Hinata. "Are we going to the mall now or later?" questioned Shoyo. "Whatever you think best sweetie" said Iwaizumi not wanting to pick a time since he is terrible at that type of stuff. "Can we go now my nest looks to bear and I need more of your clothes so you will most likely need to get more clothes." said Hinata plainly but Iwaizumi now has to give up some of his clothes and some favorites that has a bunch of his scent. "Okay..." said Iwaizumi as he sighed now thinking of what to give him. "Pfffttt" laughed Oikawa. "What are you laughing at Shittykawa." growled Iwaizumi. "Your face it is just a couple clothes." chuckled Oikawa. "It isn't just some clothes Shittykawa he steals everything of mine." said Iwaizumi back."Hey! I don't steal everything." pouted Hinata. "Yes you do and don't you lie." said Iwaizumi back. "Maybe.... I do.." said Hinata quietly as he was still pouting. After that conversation they all got ready to go to the mall/store to get things for the nest.

At The Mall

Hinata was looking threw the blankets we wanted a really soft blanket that was warm and cuddly. Iwaizumi was also looking for some blankets that might be his liking and Oikawa was looking at stuff for himself but still close by. "Hey does this look good?" said Iwaizumi as he showed Hinata a soft grey blanket one that Hinata was looking for. "Yes! That is perfect now only 2 more left to go." said Hianata Iwaizumi sweat dropped they still needed to get pillows about 3-4 and Iwaizumi new clothes these things weren't cheap.

Time Skip (After they were done shopping for Hinata)

Hinata ended up with 1 grey fluffy blanket, 1 pink blanket soft/fluffy blanket, 1 grey soft one, and 1 dark blue one really fluffy/warm/cuddly. Pillows: 1 black fluffy one, 1 big pillow that was firm but soft, 1 pink soft pillow. "Okay that's it for me now bubs it is your turn." said Hinata cheerfully as he got everything he needed for his nest and excited to put it in there not with out his alpha's scent though. "Yea let's go." replied Iwaizumi dragging Oikawa behind him.They look through all the clothes for Iwaizumi Oikawa ended up getting some clothes as well. Hinata decided that he wanted more clothes so they went to get him clothes as well.

After they went home

"Thanks babie" said Hinata as he entered the house. "No probably sweetie." replied Iwaizumi. "Iwa-Chan aren't you going to scent the pillows and blankets?" questioned Oikawa. "Yea I will once we get to my room." replied Iwaizumi not happy to scent something again but happy it is for his omega. They went up to their room Oikawa can because they are watching a movie in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading I hope you enjoy also heats and ruts are every 6 months for this au.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't add smut because I don't know how to write it and I am not that comfortable writing it so sorry if you were looking forward for it. Also sorry this is going so fast I don't want it to be boring so I am trying to get it to the training camp.

3rd Person POV (2 weeks later)

Hinata woke up not feeling the effect of his heat he remembers everything and he remembers that he did bite on Iwaizumi everything was in a daze when his heat stuck as well as Iwaizumi with his rut so they don't remember every detail or what went on. After Hinata woke up he went to Iwaizumi to wake him up and check up on the mark he left. Iwaizumi finally woke up. "Yes sweetie" said Iwaizumi in a husky voice. "It's time to wake up~" said Hinata childishly. "Hmmmm.... 5 more minutes." said Iwaizumi groggily as he just woke up. "Nope you need to wake up since we have school and you need to cover up that mark." said Hinata proud of his bite mark. "What mark?" questioned Iwaizumi. "Just go look for yourself as well as all the hickeys." said Hinata as he goes to get ready himself. Iwaizumi got up after what he said to go look in the mirror and what he saw was shocking he had a mate mark on his neck not as swollen but still a tad bit and all the other love bites and hickeys. "Omg..." said Iwaizumi shocked at what happened 'wait did I use protection' thought Iwaizumi 'I believe I did so we don't have to be afraid hopefully'. Iwaizumi then went to get Hinata' she'll with the hickeys and the plaster. Hinata gladly showed him how to put it on and how he does it since he is used to this. Iwaizumi knew what to do with hickeys since they have each other a ton of them before. After they were finsihed they went to school like a regular day. 

3 weeks later ( 1 month and a week before the training camp)

Hinata started to feel nauseous more and more every morning but he didn't think it was major so he blew it off. Iwaizumi noticed something about Hinata that his scent was somewhat sweeter for some reason he pushed it out to but he is still weary. Hinata still wore scent blockers so the team doesn't really know his scent well and they can't tell. 

3 more weeks later 3rd Person POV (2 more weeks in till the training camp) 

Hinata was still feeling nauseous and he started to throw up. Iwaizumi now noticing that Hinata gets up way earlier than before. He doesn't hear the throw up but he is still very aware of everything. So today he asked Oikawa. "Hey Oikawa" said Iwaizumi as they were heading to school for weekend practice. "Yes Iwa-Chan" said Oikawa. "I think Shoyo is hiding something." Iwaizumi said thinking back on everything. "Hmmmm... why?" replied Oikawa wondering why Hinata would hide something from him . "He has been waking up earlier and staying in his nest more often his scent has gotten sweeter." said Iwaizumi 'Oh no don't tell me it is what i'm thinking' thought Oikawa. "Idk I can ask him for you because I am coming over tonight right?" asked Oikawa "Yea you are coming tonight can you please tell me but if he doesn't want me to know then don't" replied Iwaizumi. "Coach said he has an announcement." said Oikawa remembering what Coach said before they left yesterday. "Oh yeah then we better get there." said Iwaizumi now questioning why Coach wants to talk. 

When they got there

Iwaizumi and Oikawa where surprisingly the last ones there. They are most likely the first to second people there. Everybody turned there heads towards them. "Hello.." said Oikawa weirded out why they were staring at them. "Come here." replied Coach. Everybody went around Coach and sat down in front of him waiting for the announcement. "You guys are going to a training camp." said Coach "WOOO" replied serval others. "Wait a training camp but with who?" questioned Oikawa. "Good question... QUEIT DOWN!!" yelled Coach, everybody shut up and looked at Coach. "Okay Oikawa had a good question we are going with Karasuno, Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Inarizaki." said Coach. "When are we going?" questioned Matsukawa. "We are going in 2 weeks for 2 weeks." replied Coach. "So you better be ready we are having a sleepover at somebodies house before we go so who will volunteer you have to have enough room for the team, also we are having a sleepover because we have to get up at 3:00 am to go." said Coach 'Hinata is going to the training camp huh' thought Iwaizumi he was thinking about the camp that he didn't hear everybody say they can't have it at there house. "Iwa-Chan!!" yelled Oikawa in his ear. "Shittykawa what the fuck do you want." replied Iwaizumi pissed. "We were asking you if we can go to your house since none of us can use ours." said Oikawa. "My house, yeah you can come I live alone and have plenty of room." replied Iwaizumi shocking Oikawa since he knows Hinata is there . "Okay thank you Iwaizumi you guys better be ready in two weeks okay?" asked Coach "Hai!" replied the team. 

After Practice when Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Hinata where hanging out.

"Hey Iwa-chan why did you suggest your house?" questioned Oikawa. "Since nobody could use their house I just said mine Shoyo can go over his friends." replied Iwaizumi. "Also ask Shoyo whats wrong tonight and I will inform him on what is happening.". "Okay Iwa-chan". 

They went inside the house where they found Hinata inside in the kitchen making some weird food pickles on bread with peanut butter. "Baby?" asked Iwaizumi. Hinata jumped a little. "Yes?" replied Hinata. "What are you eating?" questioned Iwaizumi. Oikawa just sat on the couch and observed what was happening he is putting things together. " I don't know I was hungry and my stomach told me to eat this." replied Hinata. 'Oh so he is having cravings omg..' thought Oikawa. "Okay.. well Oikawa is here I need to go upstairs real quick to take a shower." said Iwaizumi heading to the bathroom. "Hey Toruu." said Hinata waving to Oikawa. "Hey Shoyo can I talk to you?". 'Yeah what's up?" replied Hinata. "Have you been feeling nauseous or throwing up or maybe both?" questioned Oikawa. "Yes.... why?" replied Hinata not understanding on what he is saying. "Can you come here please Hinata." said Oikawa "Okay.." said Hinata weary. Hinata walked over to Oikawa. When he got over to him Oikawa pulled him in and smeelled his scent gland. He also put his hand on his stomach. 'I thought so' thought Oikawa. "Toruu? what are you doing?" asked Hinata. "Nothing but Shoyo do you think you are pregnant?" asked Oikawa wanting to know the answer. Hinata froze he never thought about that. "Am I pregnant? I never thought about that." replied Hinata. "It is okay Shoyo I won't tell Iwa-chan if you don't want to tell him but you need to make sure that you are or you aren't." said Oikawa trying to calm down Hinata with his scent. Just as Hinata calmed down he saw Iwaizumi come down. "Don't tell him please" whispered Hinata to Oikawa. Oikawa just nodded his head. Oikawa then noticed the bite mark on Iwaizumi neck he never noticed before since it was covered. "IWA-CHAN!" yelled Oikawa shocked. Iwaizumi jumped. "What Oikawa." replied Iwaizumi pissed. "You have a mark!!" said Oikawa. "Huh- oh yeah Shoyo bit his mark on me." replied Iwaizumi now wanting the night to be over. "Oh way to go Shoyo." Oikawa said to Hinata. Hinata blushed and looked away. "Well what are we waiting for let's have the sleepover!" said Oikawa in a cheerful tone. "Oh wait! Shoyo the night before the training camp can you go to a friends I am having my team sleepover here since nobody else could come. " said Iwaizumi before they got started. "Hmm.. Yeah I can go over Noya's we were planning on it anyways." replied Hinata. "Okay love." said Iwaizumi as he pulled him into a kiss. 

2 weeks later (The night of the sleepover at Iwaizumi's)

Hinata was craving more foods over time and was throwing up more. His stomach also grew a little but it isn't that noticeable. Hinata left to go to Noya's with everything packed as Aoba Joshai team came to Iwaizumi's. Iwaizumi was ready for people to show up he set down the futons for his team in the living room. Oikawa got the guess bedroom since he was there a lot. Iwaizumi was in his room and everybody else was in the living room. 

Once everybody showed up

"Hey Iwaizumi" said Matsukawa as he went to the kitchen. "Oh hey Matsu." said Iwaizumi ( I don't know if he does say this) . "What do you guys want to do for fun." asked Iwaizumi seeing everybody in the living room. "Can he have a tour?" asked Kindaichi "yea so you guys will need to know where everything is." said Iwaizumi as he got up. "Follow me." They all got up and followed Iwaizumi for the tour. "Here is the living room." as he walked out of the living room. 'No duh' thought some of players. "Down this hallway is a bathroom in this door." said Iwaizumi showing them the bathroom and the hallway. "Here is the kitchen." Everybody was taking notes so they won't ask again Oikawa was in the guess room already doing whatever. "The laundry room where you don't need to go into." said Iwaizumi they understood because they don't need to see dirty clothes. "Up the stairs we go" said Iwaizumi as everybody followed him upstairs. "Here is my bedroom this is off limits I don't care what is happening knock before you go in here." "Down the hall is the second bathroom where you guys can go and no making messes unless you want to clean them in the morning." said Iwaizumi showing everybody. "Here is the guess bedroom Oikawa is in here so if he allows you, you can go into here. "said Iwaizumi opening the door seeing Oikawa laying on the bed watching Alien movies. Some people laughed. Oikawa turned around. "Iwa-chan at least tell me you are coming in before you come in." pouted Oikawa. "Shittykawa this is my house." said Iwaizumi plainly. "Yeah Oikawa this is Iwaizumi's house." said Hanamaki playfully. "You guys are mean." Oikawa said pouting still. "Well guys I say we rest we need to get up early and it is 8:00 pm" said Iwaizumi as he guided them back to the living room. 

The day of the training camp

They all got up at 2:30 in the morning getting everything ready before they went Iwaizumi was taking awhile so Kyotani was getting fed up and went into his room. He was shocked to see it made for 2 people not just one. He saw two doors he figured to knock on one. "Iwaizumi" said Kyotani as he knocked on the door. Iwaizumi then came out of the bathroom ready. He started at Kyotani he then grabbed him and pulled him out of his room and down stairs. "Hey man let go!!" said Kyotani as he struggled to get out of Iwaizumi's grip "Here now don't go in there again." said Iwaizumi angerly since somebody came into his room. As that being said everybody began to exit the place to go on the bus that the Coach brought out front for them. Iwaizumi was wondering if him and Oikawa can take his car to go instead of going in the bus and he would pay for the two of them. The Coach agreed since he knows that they are responsible. They arrived at the place at 9 am. Since they only had 2 stops. They saw that everybody but Karasuno has arrived. Kurro greeted them with the team since they invited everybody. They all went to the room they where staying in and set up everything. Iwaizumi hoped nobody would see his neck not in the plaster since he has to take it off every night and re put it on in the morning. He wanted to see Hinata but he can't for 2 weeks unless it is in secret. But he was happy that he would at least be here in the camp instead of either of them being home alone. 

Hinata POV

We arrived at the training camp late since Tanaka and Noya didn't get up in time. I was excited to see Hajime I wanted to be by my Alpha and be safe I think my little one does. I don't know what to do or how to tell him. I have been pregnant for awhile and I am beginning to show a little. Good thing I use scent blockers or I would have been screwed. I mean I am already screwed since I throw up almost everyday and we have to shower with everybody and my plaster needs to come off. Well we will get there when we get there. 

3rd person POV 

When Karasuno got here and they were settled the Coaches told them they have an off day since they just got here. Hinata went over to Kenma his other Bestfriend. Iwaizumi went with Oikawa everywhere since he doesn't know anybody here and he doesn't trust anybody. 

Hinata and Kenma 3rd person POV 

"Hey Kenma!" said Hinata as he jumped on the Beta. The beta almost fell over but Kurro caught him. "Wow calm down Hinata." said Kurro before he started laughing. "Oh.. sorry Kenma." said Hinata feeling bad. "It is fine Shoyo anyways how are you?" questioned the setter. "Oh me I am good how about you?" replied Hinata. "I am good what do you want to do?". "Hmmm... Can I watch you play there isn't much to do we can go underneath these stairs so nobody bothers us." said Hinata knowing the setter doesn't like a lot of noise. "yeah that can work let's go." replied the setter now annoyed by the noise surrounding them everybody is talking and it is extremely annoying. When they got the the staircase away from everybody Kenma noticed that Hinata smelled a little bit sweater then before. (He knows what Hinata smells like since they have had sleepovers before.) "Hey Shoyo why do you smell sweater are you going into heat?" questioned Kenma now shaken up because he doesn't want him to get raped because of heat. "Hmm... no I already had my heat do I really smell that sweet?" questioned Hinata now wanting to home. "yea more than normal but I don't think people will notice since all the scents together and they don't know your scent." replied Kenma "Oh thank you Kenma. 'Why does Shoyo smell like that could he be... no he couldn't he doesn't have a mate.' thought Kenma. Hinata watched Kenma play in till it was lunch time. 

Iwaizumi 3rd Person POV

Iwaizumi was just following Oikawa. He was annoyed with everybody and wanted to go back to bed. He also wanted his omega in his arm he saw Hinata go inside with another guy he was now in a worse mood then before knowing that he can't go up and take Hinata with him. He then remembers he can't kiss or mark Hinata for 2 weeks he is now pissed. Oikawa seemed to notice since he isn't giving off a pleasant scent. "Iwa-chan stop your scent is intoxicating." said Oikawa making Iwaizumi get out of his state. "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to." replied Iwaizumi he then sees he is talking to Bokuto and Akaashi. " I am sorry." said Iwaizumi bowing to them. "No need to worry." said Bokuto. "yeah no need to worry it happens to all of us when thinking." said Akaashi after Bokuto. "Thank you but I need to get going." said iwaizumi as he was going back to the room in till Lunch.

Lunch Time 

During Lunch everybody was having a good time talking about anything in till Atsumu went over to Hinata and Iwaizumi and Oikawa noticed right away they were weary of him he didn't give off a good vibe. "Hey Shoyo-kun" said Atsumu as he approached Hinata. "Oh... Hello Atsumu." said Hinata not super excited about talking to him he wasn't getting a good vibe. "what ya' doin' ?" questioned Atsumu. "I am trying to eat how about you?" said Hinata trying to keep his smile one even though he is getting really stressed. "Nothin' I just wanted to talk." replied Atsumu. "Well i got to get going." said Hinata as he tried to get up but Atsumu blocked his way. With that being said Oikawa and Iwaizumi went over because they didn't want anything to happen. "Hey Chibi-chan." said Oikawa as he went over. Atsumu was now visibly pissed off. "Well I am going to get going bye Shoyo-kun" said Atsumu as he got his things to leave. "Bye Atsumu." said Hinata even though he didn't want to but he had to be nice. "Hey Grand King hello Iwaizumi-san." said Hinata 'That sounded so wrong' the three thought. "How are you doing Hinata?" questioned Iwaizumi. "Other than Atsumu coming here I have been great do you guys want to train later on together?" questioned Hinata. They both agreed they didn't see it but Bokuto heard and he is now coming over. "Hey I heard training can Akaashi, Kurro, Tsukkishima, and I join in." asked Bokuto. "Oh yes Bokuto-senpai!" exclaimed Hinata. "Yess my disciple!!" said Bokuto as he ruffled Hinata's hair. "Well see you later my disciple!!" said Bokuto as it seems he is telling the people he invited to train with them. "Does he really call you his disciple." whispered Oikawa in Hinata's ear. "Yes he does." replied Hinata. "Well anyways how was the sleepover?" questioned Iwaizumi. "It was okay not the best we where late because Noya and Tanaka stayed up all night and didn't want to get up and I was hungry most the time as well as not feeling good." replied Hinata. 'You are giving yourself away Shoyo' thought Oikawa. "You haven't been feeling good lately do you want to go to the doctors?" questioned Iwaizumi. "Can we please book an appointment this weekend I can tell my Coach that I have a doctors appointment and yours that you have to go to the store for a little." said Hinata 'This is the best way Shoyo' thought Hinata as he wanted to tell Iwaizumi but not himself. "Okay that sounds like a plan." said Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoyed sorry if this isn't what you like but have a good morning/afternoon/night!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this may not be the best I can also post what the omega-verse is like and how it is in my auto but have a good day/night/afternoon


End file.
